


The house of light

by Otori0



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Multi, Spoilers, Work In Progress, maybe wilashe but still unsure?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Everyone in the mansion wakes up in an unknown house. Zizel and the demons show up and say that they're in a world created by them were demons or contracts don't exist. How will they deal with it and why did the demons create that place?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and feel free to comment and yell with me about WH!

[Sirius side]  
Sirius woke up with a nauseating feeling. His head was dizzy and he felt like passing away. Once he took the time to open his eyes and look around, he let out a "What?" of surprise. Normally, he'd expect himself to wake up in his room; in his mansion. However, that wasn't the case. He was in a totally unknown place.

He dropped the sheets to a side and got up, confused and pissed off. He hated not knowing what was going on. 

The room was small and almost looked new. It was completely clean and had no signs of being used. There weren't any papers on the desk, and the drawers and closets were empty. 

Sirius advanced towards the door and opened it without hesitation. Once he did, a familiar voice echoed through the halls, and another one answered to it. He couldn't properly listen to them due to the distance, but he knew who the voices belonged to. They were definitely Claire and Noel in that house. Sirius was kinda relieved to meet someone known to him in such a foreign place, but he still had many questions to be answered before relaxing fully.

He walked pass all the hallways until he reached a particular door. The voices sounded from the other side, and Sirius prepared himself to shout at them and ask what the hell was all of that. He opened the door and saw his friends inside what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Hello, Sirius! Finally up?" Claire said happily, as if nothing strange happened.  
"Don't "Hello" me! What's going on here!? What's this house and why was I sleeping here!?" Sirius voice made the other two jolt a little in surprise. 

Noel and Claire exchanged dumbfounded looks and the blonde man even laughed a bit.  
"Ah, well, I can't blame you for that... You just woke up after all."  
"You see, Sirius, this is a dream. Or should I call it a parallel world?" Claire really talked like that situation was completely normal and natural for them. "Zizel, you should explain him."

"Zizel?" Sirius repeated as the door opened again. "Who is...?"  
Zizel entered the kitchen with a smug smile. Her clothes and hair were different than normal, and then Sirius realized Noel's and Claire's were too.

"This is a place I created while I was bored. Here, time flows in a different way that in the mansion. While we are here, time in the mansion is stopped, so we can spend our days happily without a care here. However, this won't last forever, so make sure to enjoy it while you can."

Sirius sighed, still confused.  
"First of all, how did you do that? Who are you?"  
"My name is Zizel, and I'm a demon. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see me, but this place is an exception. Here, we're all the same."

Sirius couldn't understand a thing. A demon? And he was supposed to believe that?  
"I was at a lost too, but I think we should just enjoy it as Zizel said! I mean, why not? Everyone agrees too!"

Sirius stopped himself to reflect for a second. Ashe really looked like someone who would accept, but Wilardo? That was strange. Well, he could talk to him later. 

"Noel, are you okay with this?" Sirius hesitated.  
"Well, I asked Zizel and we can't leave this place until the time limit, so..."  
"What!? We are trapped!? Zizel, you are definitely plotting something! If you really are a demon, there's no way you aren't going to hurt us!"  
Zizel giggled, "Fufufu, who knows~"  
"Ugh, I can't believe how Noel and Claire trust you... You are crazy."

Sirius left the room, wanting to be alone. He couldn't simply buy all of that. He wasn't as naïve as Claire. He did expect something else from Noel, thought. Maybe Wilardo also agreed with them. If so, he was the only normal one out there.

"Ahh, Sirius!"  
Sirius let out a growl of anger at Ashe's voice and almost wanted to go back to the kitchen. The man was in front of him, smiling wide –and probably fake— and accompanied by a little girl. 

"Who is that kid?" Sirius asked, "Let me guess, another damn demon??"  
Charlotte pouted and smirked. "I am no kid though! I am probably older than you."  
"As if! If you are, then demons do exist. Maybe even an angel that will rescue me from this bad dream."

"Haha, you are very energetic today!" Ashe laughed happily. "Did you too decide to have fun here with everyone?"  
"Like hell I would! Listen, where is Wilardo!?" Sirius raised his voice with annoyance.  
"Wilardo? He was in the garden just a moment ago."

Sirius didn't spend a second to get out of the house and look for Wilardo. He wanted to talk with someone sane, and everyone else was out. 

He found him sitting in a bench, looking at the flowers somehow sadly. Sirius came closer and sat besides him.  
"Wilardo, did you also meet that demons or whatever?"  
"Yeah, I did." Wilardo sounded tired, and Sirius could totally understand why. 

"And do you believe what they said?"  
Wilardo stayed silent for a moment, thinking. "Well... I'm not sure. I think there's something they are hiding, but... I mean, we certainly are here. So it's hard not to believe it."  
"I guess... you are right." Sirius sighed loudly and crossed his arms. "Then, we don't have any option but to stay here by the moment, I guess..."  
"Yeah. It's annoying, but at least we are safe. Let's try to take it easy."

Sirius mentally thanked Wilardo for being the one with a brain. He felt better after talking to him, too.  
"Nyahaha!!" Another short girl came out of literally nowhere and Sirius screamed at her, shocked by her sudden appearance. "Hey, hey, Sirius! I'm Lime!"  
"Don't tell me you are also a demon...!"  
"Thaaat's it! Let's get along, okay!? ★"  
"No we won't! Ahh, as I thought, this must be a nightmare!"  
Wilardo shrugged, quite fed up with everything as well. 

[Ashe side]  
Ashe returned to the room he woke in and decided to make it more fitting for him. He took some interesting books about witches from the living room and brought them with him, planning to read them later. He also tried to decorate the room as possible with other things he found around the house, including flowers from the gardens. With this, he learned that the house had in total nine bedrooms, two restrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a vast garden around it with even a pool. Even so, it had a very reduced amount of objects in it aside from the necessary ones. That was somehow strange. Maybe Zizel just didn't put much effort on that. Next to the pool, however, there was a small closet with swimsuits and towels. 

"Maybe Zizel really wants to swim, haha." Ashe thought, half-joking.  
Then Ashe realized there was something odd. With the three demons and five humans, he only counted eight people in total living there. Then, why did they have nine bedrooms? Maybe there was still someone they didn't meet yet, a demon perhaps. Ashe was curious to find out, so he went to the room in question. Each room had a name on it, and that one had the name "Rouge", written in a dark red. Ashe knocked the door and waited for it to open. A woman with red hair and a serious look furrowed when seeing Ashe. 

"Hello, miss!" Ashe greeted her with a smile.  
"Oh, Ashe... What do you want?"  
"Just to introduce myself and also meet you! Are you a demon too?"  
"Yeah, I am. The name's Rouge."  
"I see, I see!! Nice to meet you!"  
"Are you done now?"

Ashe sighed and said: "Not the friendly type, huh? You would get along with Wilardo and Sirius!"  
"No, I would not. Goodbye."

The demon woman then closed the door, leaving Ashe alone. He was interested in her, she looked pretty different to the other demons. Less entertainment seeker, more straightforward. 

[Noel side]  
Claire and Noel finished settling everything for the lunch, but before calling everyone else, Noel decided to talk with Claire for a moment because he noticed her strange behavior. 

"Is something wrong? You seem somehow... different."  
"Well..." Claire smiled a little. "I can't hide you a thing, can I...?"  
Noel smiled too as they sat down to talk more comfortably. 

"I'm worried. I really like this situation, and it doesn't look like anything bad will happen. But we will be back to the real mansion someday, won't we...? Also, I think the demons are plotting something."  
"I agree on that."

They remained silent for some seconds, both quite afraid of what could happen.  
"Well, it's useless to worry about that now, isn't it? Let's eat with everyone and forget this. If the moment comes, I'm sure we will do something about it!" Claire said, now happy again.  
"Yes, you are right. I'll go call them then."  
"Thank you!"

Noel left and first went to the rooms. He then found Ashe and Rouge, and with Ashe's help, they were all soon reunited in the kitchen. Once they were eating, Zizel started talking. 

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something before, but now is a good chance. I said we were all the same here, and us demons are just like you. This means we, as you, can die. And even if time is stopped in the mansion now, we are real, and if we die, we will cease existing as demons."

"Huh... For real?" Sirius was confused.  
Noel furrowed. He guessed Zizel and the other demons had to have a good reason to do all of that to the point of put their lifes in danger. Plus, Zizel and Rouge had a lot of pride, and they weren't the type to forget it easily just for fun. They had a deeper meaning to that, and Noel was sure of it. Now, finding out what that reason was wasn't easy. Luckily, he didn't seem to be the only one who suspected them, as everyone else did too. Even Claire, and meant there was really something dangerous going on. 

"I just hope no otrosne will die here." Noel thought, his hand becoming a little shaky. "This was unexpected and I don't know how will I deal with it. For the moment, I'll keep an eye on them and protect Claire and the others as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

[Wilardo side]  
Once they were done eating, Wilardo returned to his room and lied down for a bit. He was more nervous than the rest, even if it didn't look like that. He was making an effort to hide it, so it sure wasn't obvious. He couldn't stop thinking about Zizel's words. If they all really were the same, that applied to Wilardo as well, right? That meant he could maybe die once for all. He waited so, so long. He never thought this would be the way for him to fulfill his wish, but any method was fine as long as it worked. He was determined to do anything to die, but even him didn't like the feeling after killing someone, so he would thank to get what he wanted without damaging Claire or any other person. Without manipulating them. 

Wilardo took his gun out and looked to it. It had been his weapon for many years, and would give the final blow to him too. Just when he was about to hold it close to his head and shoot, someone knocked on his door. Wilardo clicked his tongue annoyed and hid the weapon under his pillow. He got up, opened the door and saw Ashe. 

"Hello, Wilardo!"   
"Hi. What do you want? I'm busy." Wilardo's voice sounded more rough that he'd want to, but he couldn't help it. He hated being interrupted, and even more in important moments. 

"Come on, don't be like that! I just want to have some tea with you and talk a little!" Only then, Wilardo noticed the tea cups in Ashe's hands.   
Wilardo sighed and let him in as an exception. He would die that day for sure, so spending a little time with Ashe wouldn't be so bad. This would probably be their last conversation, too. 

They sat in the bed and began drinking without saying a word. Ashe was more silent than usual, and Wilardo was aware. Maybe he was in a bad mood. 

"If you came here, you must have a reason. I don't think I'm the best person to be with." Wilardo said, breaking the silence.   
"That's not necessarily true! I like spending time with different people." Ashe smiled while talking. Another fake smile. A snake. "However, this time you are right."

Wilardo furrowed and looked towards the other man.   
"I heard the click of your gun when I was going to my room."   
Wilardo closed his hand in a fist. Ashe was more perspicacious than expected. 

"What were you trying to do?"   
Ashe was no longer smiling, and now his golden eyes were piercing like he could see Wilardo's very soul. 

"Why should I tell you?", was the other man answer.   
"You don't have to, but I don't think you want to be suspected. Also, here we have no need to harm others. We can enjoy ourselves and forget everything else."   
Wilardo bit his lip. Ashe was right; he had no need to kill himself just now, but Wilardo was tired of waiting. If he could, he wanted to die now. Plus, he didn't know how much time did they have in that place, and he couldn't die in the real world. 

"Well, I'll ask Zizel about the time limit later." Wilardo thought, and decided to wait a little bit more before committing suicide.   
"...You're right. Don't worry, I won't do anything. In exchange, can you promise the same?" 

Ashe smiled again, mischievous, and nodded. Wilardo didn't trust him much, but at least he had his word.   
They went back to drinking and talking normally, making the strange atmosphere disappear. Ashe was unexpectedly comfortable to be with, and Wilardo had never imagined he'd find himself so at ease with him. He was a little too noisy, but that was Wilardo's only complaint, and he was used to that thanks to Claire. 

[Noel side]  
Noel was eager to find the truth out, so he didn't waste time and he went to Rouge's room to ask her a few questions. Luckily, he also found the other demons there. Maybe the four were talking about their plans. 

"Rouge, I want to talk with you."  
Rouge huffed but let him enter the place while Lime giggled at Noel's serious look. 

"Why are you doing this? I can see Lime or even Zizel doing this for fun, but you're not like them, are you? What's the meaning of this?"  
"Do you think I'll tell you? First of all, this wasn't my plan. This was all made by the other three, and it was Zizel's idea to start with. I'm only tagging along." Rouge replied.   
Noel didn't say a thing, and understood he wouldn't be able to take them more information out.

"If you are worried, then you can relax. We demons won't attack you here. It's against the rules, and we don't want you to try to kill us either. Also, I don't think anyone is thinking about killing others here. It's meaningless, because the Witch's Heart doesn't even exist here." Rouge kept explaining.

"What do you mean?" Noel was confused. "It doesn't exist?"  
"Yes. I told you we are all normal people here. Contracts or phantasy elements don't exist, so they have no reason to kill Claire."  
Noel felt much more relieved after hearing that. At least, he now knew no one would try to kill her. 

"I will tell them the same." Zizel said, "Let's just hope nobody died yet..."   
"I'll go with you. Everyone is safe... they have to." Noel clenched his fist with determination. If they really were out of danger, then perhaps that situation wasn't so bad after all. They could be together for a while, and maybe even befriend each other. If so, wouldn't they give up on killing Claire once they went back to the mansion? If that was the case, it'd be more than perfect. At that thought, Noel found himself a lot more confident and calm.

He and Zizel left the other demons to pass the message to the rest. 

[Ashe side]  
Ashe was having more fun than expected with Wilardo, and time passed without them realizing. Wilardo also seemed to be getting more comfortable around him, and Ashe was happy about that. He didn't know why, but Wilardo was somehow enchanting to him. Not only because he was pretty handsome, but he was also interesting. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Noel and Zizel appeared in order to explain them that the Witch's Heart didn't exist in that place. Ashe was slowly more and more sure that they should just relax and enjoying living in that house with no motives to kill each other. But then, Wilardo asked: "When will the time limit be?"

Ashe was curious about that as well. As much as he liked that place where they could be at ease, his goals were more important. 

Zizel giggled a little before answering. "I won't tell you yet, but you can count it to be at least four more days."  
Wilardo nodded. Four days was plenty enough.   
After that, the demon and Noel left, and Ashe and Wilardo were alone once more. 

"Well, well! Four days is more than expected... Let's get along while we are here, Wilardo!" Ashe hummed excitedly.   
"Hmh."   
"I'll be going now." Ashe collected the cups and prepare to leave too. "See you! I'll call you out for dinner."  
"Sure." 

Ashe walked away and, after he rinsed the cups in the kitchen, went back to his own room.   
"Four days, huh..." He murmured to himself. Four days before he'd finally take actions and kill Claire. Four days of peace before everything ended. 

"No, it won't be the end. It will be starting." Ashe thought.

"It's the start for you and me, Lilia."

[Sirius side]  
"I can't take it anymore!" Sirius mind was near exploding. Only three hours passed since he woke up, and he already wanted to went back to sleeping just to get rid of all that mess. Demons? It had to be a joke. And they were trapped there for at least four days?? 

"Sirius!" Claire exclamated behind him.   
"No, please, not you." Sirius thought as he turned to see Claire's cheerful smile.   
"How can you be so calm!?" He shouted, making her shudder in surprise.   
"C-come on, Sirius... It won't be so bad!"   
"It already is. I wanna go back to my mansion... Lady Dorothy..."

Claire pouted a little, not wanting Sirius to be the only one anxious there.  
"We can all have fun together, and it's useless to get stressed! We won't be back anyway until Zizel wants."  
"Don't make me remember that!"

Sirius' annoyed voice filled the halls as he tried to escape from Claire's footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

[Ashe side]  
The artificial starry sky above them was beautiful, and Ashe found himself enjoying the view longer than expected. He didn't have much knowledge about stars like Noel, but still liked them. 

"Ashe..." Wilardo was standing behind the braided man without him noticing. "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
"I will go in a moment. Why don't you join me? The sky and weather are perfect! I can also bring some drinks if you want."  
"No, I don't want to drink."

Nevertheless, Wilardo sat next to Ashe, who was lying in the grass with a non-fake smile, for once. He really enjoyed being with Wilardo, and even more with such a pretty scenery surrounding them. 

"Hey, Ashe, can I ask you something?" Wilardo spoke after checking that no one was around them listening to their conversation.   
"Sure, go ahead!"   
Wilardo waited some seconds before talking, searching for the best selection of words. 

"What's your wish?"  
Ashe's lip twitched in both surprise and confusion.   
"I know you're after the Witch's Heart too. You don't have to tell me, but..." Wilardo's dark eyes met Ashe's. 

"Okay, I'll tell you." Ashe's voice turned on something more deep and serious, abandoning his happy, good boy facade. He didn't plan on revealing his goals yet, but he was sure he could count on Wilardo to not tell anyone else, and that was enough. 

"My family died some years ago. I want to get them back." Ashe was stunned at his own words. It was the first time he talked so boldly about the incident, and it was painful to just admit the truth like that. However, he didn't want to look or sound weak in front of Wilardo. 

What surprised Ashe most was Wilardo's facial expression after hearing him.   
"What are you saying?", was what the black haired man said, dumbfounded. 

"Huh?" Ashe was as confused as his partner.  
"There's no way that wish will be granted."   
"What do you mean...?" Ashe clenched his fists with force, drawing a little blood of his skin. 

"Only negative wishes can be fulfilled. It was written in the contract."  
"Y-you must be joking. That wasn't in the one I read."  
Wilardo furrowed. They received different papers? And if so, which one had the real information? 

"Ahaha, sorry about that~!" A voice echoed behind them. They turned quickly to find Lime grinning maniacally.   
"I lied to you, Ashe! ★" 

"L-lied!?" Ashe's fingertips started trembling as he got more nervous.   
"Wilardo's right, your wish won't be granted!! Nyahahaha!!"  
"That... That's not..." Ashe was about to cry from despair. 

All that time, year after year, he studied without a pause to find the Witch's Heart. He worked harder than anyone else to bring his sister and parents back. And because of a demon girl, everything was shattered now. He couldn't believe it. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. 

"You must be joking..." Ashe slowly grabbed the scalpels he always kept. He wasn't prepared for fighting now, but he couldn't help it. His blood was burning and his head fuzzy. 

"Ashe, wait-..." Wilardo tried to stop him, but it was futile, since Ashe's arms moved faster and tried to attack Lime with a lot of speed and strength.   
"Woah there!" Lime moved away, evading the weapons for just some centimeters. "Are you trying to kill me!?!?"

"I AM!!!" Ashe shouted, completely out of his mind. "You damn bitch, you will suffer as much as I did...! No, that won't be enough! I will torture forever until you forget your own name...!"  
Lime shuddered in fear. "T-this guy is really..."

Before Ashe could attack again, Wilardo stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Wait, Ashe. I understand your anger, and Lime sure deserves to be killed. But even if you do that, the truth before you won't change. Do you really want to waste your efforts by getting revenge on this girl? She doesn't deserve you spending all your life torturing her."

Ashe dropped his weapons to the ground, tears falling through his cheeks. "B-but... Lilia..."  
Wilardo sighed and patted his shoulder. "You can talk to me later, once you calm down. Lime, go out and never talk to him again."

Lime didn't need to be told twice after seeing Wilardo's eyes glaring at her, so she left to her room. 

[Claire side]  
Claire closed her door before falling in her bed, a loud sigh escaping her lungs. Even if she liked being in a more relaxed situation, she still was very tired. Everyone was having a bad time and she didn't know what to do to help them. Specially Sirius, he didn't look like he would stand being there much time. 

Before realizing, Claire fell asleep like that, her mind full of doubts and worries. 

[Wilardo side]  
Ashe was asleep in Wilardo's bed while he observed him, sitting right by his side. All that anxiety had made Ashe lose his energies and faint. 

Wilardo didn't expect Ashe to have a wish like that, and he somehow felt bad for him. But now, as Wilardo could die without killing Claire and Ashe also wouldn't gain a thing harming her, Claire was out of danger, wasn't she? That would be good. Wilardo didn't like to see people suffer without a purpose. 

"Wilardo..." Ashe opened his eyes lazily. "I..."  
Ashe remained silent for a couple of seconds, trying to remember what happened. Once he did, he stood up agitated and searched his weapons; however, they weren't anywhere. "Why...?"

"I took them. You should calm down a little." Wilardo said.   
"Give them back, I have to... I can't live if..." Ashe tried to find the words, but he was way too nervous. "I... all I did was for nothing. I have no reason to live..."

Wilardo sighed and grabbed Ashe's arm to hold him in place. "Listen. Your family died years ago, right? Just accept it. You can't bring dead people back."  
"Accept it? I can't...!"  
"You can." Wilardo applied more strength to the grip. "You said you worked harder than anyone else. That's why you can do this too."

Ashe's eyes got wet again with tears that didn't stop falling. "B-but... How should I... what can I...?"  
"It's okay." Wilardo softly embraced Ashe, trying to help him stop crying. "Claire, Noel and Sirius can help you find a new reason to live. Even me."

"I'm a big hypocrite." Wilardo thought. "There's no way I can help him when I'll be the one dying. But his life is not eternal like mine, so he shouldn't waste it."

Ashe wiped his tears off and nodded. "Thank you... I'll go to my room now. I wanna be alone for a bit."  
"Okay. I'll be here, if you need anything."  
"Yes." Ashe smiled and left with a final, "Thanks."

Wilardo was left alone, and he cursed himself mentally. "I'm stupid. Why did I do all that? It's not like I care about him, and I'll be dead in a few days either way. It's pointless to get attached to someone now. Yeah, I have to stay like I was. Alone, until I can finally leave this world that treated us like trash."

[Lime side]  
"That was scary..." Lime had goosebumps and couldn't shake the fear out of her head. Even so, she had so much fun, she didn't regret a single thing. "That Ashe was so idiot, to fall like that right into my lies! He got what he deserved!"

"Don't bully them so much, Lime... You will end up breaking them." Charlotte hummed while petting her stuffed rabbit. "Also, because of you, I will lose the bet. Do you want me to tell Zizel and Rouge that you broke the rules?"

"Come on, Charlie, don't do that! You had fun too, right~? "  
"Well, I guess I had! But don't blame if you end up dead."  
"Ahaha, nice joke! We are demons... There's no way we can die. Zizel is the most cruel one for saying such an obvious lie, isn't she?? ★ Either way, this will be entertaining! I wonder how things will turn out~..."

Charlotte smirked. "Yes... I look forward to it too."

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update each week! Also it will probably have M/M later. Don't like, don't read.


End file.
